The present invention refers to improvements on plastic injection molding machines or more precisely to an unheard of mechanical system for mold closing and clamping provided with means for actuating the articulated arms used for transmitting the power required for clamping the mold and to a new mechanism for extracting molded parts.
Mold closing and clamping systems known up to the present are provided with different forms of cross arms and articulated arms and actuating elements operated by different types of servo-controls. These systems differ substantially from the ones covered by this invention, not only in respect to constructive forms of the involved elements, but also as far as the mechanism for applying power to the articulated arms actuator by the servo-control.